Conny
is a supporting character of The Promised Neverland. She was a 6-year-old orphan girl who formerly resided in Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella before she was shipped off. History Conny was born in 2039 and sent to Plantation 3 a year later in 2040, growing up along with several other children. Appearance Conny was a young girl with fair skin and oval-shaped blue eyes. She had short blonde hair tied into two pigtails on the back along with short bangs. Like all the other children at the orphanage, she wore the standard uniform— a white shirt and skirt along with plain brown shoes. Her identification number, "48294", could be seen on the left side of her neck. In the live-action movie, Conny is aged up from 6 to 11, thus she is considerably taller and has a built of a teenager as compared to her anime and manga counterparts.The Promised Neverland Movie: It was confirmed that Emma, Norman and Ray will be 16 in the film instead of 11, thus assuming that the 5 years increase in age applies to the other orphans too, 6-year-old Conny will be 11 in the movie. Conny's platinum blonde hair is changed to brown and her green eyes are switched to black in the movie as well. Personality Conny was a kind, soft-spoken and gentle girl who loved her family deeply, including Emma, Don and Isabella. Emma described Conny to be an absent-minded and blur person, evident when the latter forgotten to bring her own beloved stuff animal, Little Bunny, when she departed from the orphanage.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, page 30 Conny also had intelligence that was average for her age, if not lower than average, as she was one of the youngest orphans to be shipped out of Grace Field House. Conny acknowledged that she wasn't as smart as her other siblings, but she was determined to work hard even after she left the house. Conny was a very loving girl who adored her foster mother, Isabella. Once she left the House, she aspired to become a mother like Isabella and never abandon any children.The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 1 Plot Introduction Arc Conny was one of the orphans at the Grace Field House where she lived her life comfortably and surrounded by all her siblings who loved her. She was especially close to Don. On October 12, 2045,The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, page 29-32The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, page 54 Conny left the orphanage since Conny's foster mother, Isabella, had revealed that some nice people willing to adopt Conny had been found. While Isabella accompanied Conny to the gates of the orphanage, she sang her a lullaby to which Conny questioned her what song it was. When she was sent out from the house, Emma and Norman noticed that Conny had left her favorite plush, Little Bunny behind, so they immediately tried to catch up and deliver it to her. However, they found that Conny had not been sent away to get adopted, but she had been harvested by the Demons to become food. They saw a flower sticking out of her chest which had killed her instantly. Discovering her corpse is what leads Emma and Norman to discover the orphanage's true nature. Relationships Don Growing up together in Grace Field House ever since they were born, Don and Conny developed a very close relationship. Conny viewed Don as an older-brother figure and adored him, and Don, in return, viewed Conny as his younger sister and someone he would always protect. They were often seen around each other and always had fun playing together. Both parties were extremely sad to be parted, as they cried when Conny left the House. When Don heard the truth that Conny was shipped off and killed, he was furious, saddened and frustrated over the loss of his dear sister, and burst out in tears. Emma Both girls grew up together and considered each other family. Conny loved Emma as a sister and vice-versa, and both loved playing with one another. Emma was doting towards Conny and ensured her that she would be fine even after leaving the house. When Emma found out about Conny's death, she broke down in a traumatic state due to the loss of her dear sister. Witnessing Conny's death motivated Emma to escape with the rest of her siblings in hopes of never letting them suffer the same fate as her. After the escape of Grace Field House, Conny is one of Emma's main motivations to fight for a future where children don't have to become food. Isabella Isabella was Conny's foster mother and caretaker, thus Conny loved her dearly and was often seen with a bright smile on her face whenever she's around. She also appeared to be fond of being pampered by her, especially during her last days in the house. During Conny's departure from Grace Field House, Conny happily held onto Isabella's hand, commenting how she had not held her hand for quite some time, implying how the two were quite distant from each other. Nevertheless, Conny enjoyed her last moments with Isabella whilst walking towards the gates, as she excitedly explained how she would hold her new adoptive mother's hands the same way she held Isabella's. In the end, however, the love Conny had for Isabella was shattered when Conny was killed by the demons when she was shipped off. Trivia *The following are Conny's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland’s official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump’s popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Conny is in 14th place. **In Shounen Jump’s 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Conny is in 17th place with a total of 266 votes. *Conny's shipping date was on the 12th of October, 2045. References Site Navigation Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Shipped Out